lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
The Thin Gingerbread Man (Lickerwick)
The Thin Gingerbread Man is the 7th comic of the 1st volume of Lickerwick and the 7th comic overall. It released on March 6, 2019. Synopsis Cookies are stolen. Blizzy goes “detective mode”. Full Plot The gang is working at the Toy Zone. Lickerwick and Sparks are checking the back for more shipments of a toy car model. Sparks uses his anti-gravity gun in order to carry shipments to the storeroom and place them neatly on the shelves. Lickerwick cleans the back room filled with dust with a sweeper. Kohle is shown sleeping and being lazily on the job, which Blizzy scolds him for. At the end of the day, Blizzy surprises everyone that she baked cookies for everyone and gives them out on a plate except to Kohle as he has been slacking lately. A few cookies are left on the plate Blizzy gave out and Blizzy forgets out it. The gang leaves the Toy Zone for the day and return the next day. The cookies remain on the plate and the gang resumes operating the Toy Zone. Some customers approach Kohle in looking for a wooden block toy and Kohle tells Lickerwick and Sparks to find it because he is too tired. Lickerwick and Sparks enter the back room when their entire stock is missing. Lickerwick and Sparks notify Blizzy about the missing products and Blizzy tells them that she will hire a detective to go search for them since she doesn't want to buy a new supply. The gingerbread cookie detective arrives to the toy store who introduces himself as Detective Crumb. Detective Crumb gives the gang his card, much to the sudden surprise to Kohle, and tells all of the customers to stay inside the store so he can talk to them one by one and find clues. While Detective Crumb is searching for them, Kohle moves around everywhere from room to room in the store and tells the trio to leave the Toy Zone with him or call off Detective Crumb but refuses to do so. Using his equipment and (useless and non-existent) information from others, Detective Crumb finds the shipments near Kohle's work corner in the break room. Blizzy angrily asks Kohle why he did so and Kohle responds with the intention of causing trouble like back when he was apart of the Damon realm. Detective Crumb tells the gang that he is on his way out of the store when Kohle throws the plate of cookies at a wall in the store. Detective Crumb wonders what it is but ignores it and leaves. When Lickerwick and Sparks ask for the last cookies on the plate, Detective Crumb walks back into the store and finds the plate of cookies on the ground. Detective Crumb asks several questions about the cookies to Blizzy and then wanders off giving her a questionable look. Blizzy questions Kohle and his actions regarding the cookies and says that he likes causing mayhem wherever he goes. Afterwards, they agree to leave the Toy Zone for the day and return tomorrow while Kohle tells Blizzy that he wants to be on store lookout for the night as a way to repay them. The next day, they enter the store and Kohle notifies them almost of the cookies on the ground have been stolen. Blizzy wants to know what happened to the cookies so he tries to hire Detective Crumb again but he does not respond. Afterwards, Blizzy comes up the idea of becoming a detective and question people around Dank Meme City to find out who ate them. Lickerwick and Sparks obviously come to the conclusion that it was Kohle but Kohle denies that he did so. Lickerwick and Sparks plan to interrogate Kohle while Blizzy is busy being a detective. Blizzy notice a small trail of raisins on the ground and finds the last cookie. She suddenly realizes that the cookies have raisins in them. Blizzy starts to investigate and interview people around Dank Meme City about their favorite types of cookies. However, Blizzy has no luck finding people that like raisin cookies. Blizzy suddenly remembers that the cookies are oddly shaped and deformed. Blizzy starts questioning people about what cookie shapes do they prefer. Blizzy finds no luck as well with the method. Meanwhile, Lickerwick and Sparks take Kohle to the backdoor room and try to act similar to a good cop bad cop manner. Kohle says that he did not eat them but they think he's lying. Lickerwick and Sparks ask Kohle to recall what happened during his shift. Kohle tells them how he stayed up all night when after so many hours, a masked figure quickly sneaked into the store and stole them which Kohle couldn't stop due to his need of sleep. Lickerwick and Sparks don't believe this but Kohle says that he is a Damon and Damons do not have to eat to say alive. Kohle tells them that Damons have many weird powers and both Lickerwick and Sparks conclude that he didn't eat the cookies. The trio find no luck in their attempts to find out who the cookie stealer is and give up. When Blizzy tries to recall every single citizen in Dank Meme City and how Kohle's innocence fits into the crime, she cannot conclude who the person is. The trio begin to give up when they realize that Detective Crumb did ask Blizzy strange questions regarding the cookies and were eyeing them even after he solved their case before. Detective Crumb finally comes out of the shadows to reveal that he is the person who stole them which he proves by having the cookies in his hand. Detective Crumb reveals that he has been hiding there the whole time and broke into the Toy Zone and tried to steal all of the cookies from Kohle during his shift because he has a hatred of people baking and eating his kind. Kohle reveals to the gang that he realized that Detective Crumb would do this when he showed his card to them which one of the line on it read "Big fan of cookies. Will get rid of anyone who mistreats them if seen." Kohle was moving around everywhere to hide the toys from Detective Crumb and buy some time for the gang to get out of the store or call him off. He also threw the plate of cookies at the wall to get rid of them before the Detective Crumb could see them. Kohle also wanted to go on night shift to protect the cookies from him. Detective Crumb congratulates Kohle from finding out of all of this and the rest for finding out the trail of raisins that came off of the cookies and finding the last cookie he forgot to steal. Detective Crumb gets out a cane which is revealed to be a double-sided dagger and tells the trio to hand over the last cookie or he will kill them starting with Blizzy for making the cookies in the first place. They refuse to do so and Kohle protects her from Detective Crumb. Kohle uses his magic to protect his friends and uses his magic to levitate a box of wood block toys to throw it at Detective Crumb and break him apart. Kohle is glad that he saved his friends and the trio thank him for doing so. Blizzy apologizes for scolding him before and tells him that he is a very hardworking employee that keeps them safe. Kohle also apologizes for slacking off for the job and promises to work harder like this. The two hug and the four friends notice that there are crumbs on the floor which are from Detective Crumb. Kohle insists that they should eat it but the trio are disgusted by their adventure today and decide to never eat cookies again. They all laugh as they all resume working at the Toy Zone. Characters * Lickerwick * Sparks * Blizzy * Kohle * Detective Crumb Trivia * The comic title is a reference to the 1934 film, The Thin Man. Category:Comic book Category:Comic Category:Lickerwick Category:RealGameTime Category:Lickerwick Comics Category:2019 Category:March Category:Media focusing on Kohle Category:Media focusing on Blizzy